


Therese's Puzzle

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol is ready to go to bed after spending hours working on a jigsaw puzzle her girlfriend bought, but Therese isn't, however, and wants them both to stay up a little past midnight to finish it.





	Therese's Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice, fluffy one-shot 1950s Carol/Therese story for you all! It's refreshing to write them back in their regular time era, since I feel like I haven't done so for awhile. I love these women and love Cate and Rooney who portray them in the film! This was fun to type and come up with...

"Darling, let's call it a night," Carol said, dropping two pieces of the _Popular Mechanics_ jigsaw puzzle back into the cardboard box on the kitchen table that both she and Therese spent hours after dinner working on and rubbed the nape of her neck. She felt soreness there, but her whole body was exhausted. She gazed across to look at her beloved one and smirked how the younger woman's face was practically just inches away from their half-finished puzzle of a collection of automobiles to a variety on Buicks to Cadillacs to Lincolns to Fords. Therese had been the one who bought the puzzle from a souvenir shop downtown and wanted Carol to help her work on it. So after eating a delicious meal of potato-bacon soup with spicy pumpkin rolls and yellow corn on the cob, the women took a few minutes clearing the table off and leaving all the dirty dishes in the sink before pulling the puzzle out.

Carol was tired now, but Therese was not. With those penetrating green eyes of hers, she was so determined to get the entire 300 piece set done in one day. The progress they've made so far wasn't half bad. They both got the border of the puzzle complete and had been working their way clipping puzzle pieces together from the left bottom corner diagonally up as a team. Carol was proud of the progress they accomplished so far, but judging by the non-blinking, sharp focus Therese was showing in her body language, told you that their progress on the jigsaw puzzle was not good enough and they could do more.

"Therese," Carol said a bit louder. "It's past midnight, and both of us have work tomorrow..." she yawned as she gathered a few more loose puzzle pieces with her long, slender fingers and dropped them nosily inside the box, thinking about the fresh clean linen she had washed and made the bed with. She wanted Therese to leave the puzzle alone now, so both of them could go into the bedroom and fall asleep for the rest of the night until the next morning.

"If we stay up a little longer, I'm sure we can-" Therese started to say, but stopped as soon as she caught Carol giving her a firm, no-it's-bedtime kind of look with those enchanting, pretty gray-blue eyes. A defeating sigh came out of Therese as she caved in and scooped up the rest of the puzzle pieces; dropping them into the box. Carol told her gently that they can leave the unfinished puzzle out on the table to finish it tomorrow night. Then she began to steer Therese away by the shoulders, sneaking a few light kisses on the back of her neck through her hair. Giggling from being ticklish, Therese flinched a couple of times and try darting away, but Carol was fast with her movements and soon ended up tickling Therese by the sides like she had done countless of times with her daughter, Rindy.

The women made their way into the bedroom, changed into their nightgowns, and began pulling sheets over and tugging a beaded chain to switch the lights off before snuggling close and falling asleep in each other's arms.

-End


End file.
